


The Morning After

by XShipperxWriterxGirlX



Series: Demonic Revelations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Castiel Talks About Feelings (Supernatural), Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Talks About Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShipperxWriterxGirlX/pseuds/XShipperxWriterxGirlX
Summary: Taking part the morning after the events of 'Demonic Revelations', Dean and Castiel have a talk about their feelings from one another, as well as show them.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mentioned previous Dean/Others
Series: Demonic Revelations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551277
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Well with the response from Demonic Revelations, here's a new fic following those events. If you haven't read it, you don't have to read it to read this one but it's recommended.
> 
> Hope you all like it!  
> (Once again, not beta read so any mistakes are my own!)

Dean gradually woke up, body tangled with Castiel’s. With a smile he recalled the previous days activities. Dean only wished that his confession came out in better circumstances, but in the end, Castiel felt the same way about him and Dean wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

Dean snuggled up to Castiel, as much as he possibly could and closed his eyes again but didn’t fall back asleep. Just relishing the peace for a little bit longer. Dean wasn’t anything if he wasn’t selfish. He knew that there was still more that they need to talk about, but right now, Dean didn’t want to deal with that, he was more than happy to stay in the arms of his friend? Lover?

“Dean, I know you’re awake. You forget, even with stolen grace, I don’t need to sleep… not yet anyway.” Castiel said, voice deeper than normal.

“Cas. No.” Dean _didn’t_ whine. “I’m not ready to talk about it… you know me and emotional crap.” Dean said, and suddenly the body he was tangled with was gone, earning a whimper.

“Dean, when demon you admitted those feelings, I swore that couldn’t be you talking, not really. But when you were you again and you confirmed that you did actually love me, I could have cried with joy. This is all I’ve ever wanted upon getting to know you, upon repairing you piece by piece. If you don’t actually feel the same way that I feel about you, be honest with me. I at least deserve that. If nothing else, I can at least try to get over you.” Castiel explained, standing up off the bed and looking down at Dean.

“Cas… it’s not that I don’t want to talk about it, it’s just I don’t know how to say things without it coming out as wrong. I know what to say I just don’t know how to say it. I’ve never done well with emotions.” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s arm and pulling him back down onto the bed.

“Well, if your borderline alcoholism is anything to go by, I’m inclined to agree to that.” Castiel replied with a shrug, earning a slight smile of Dean.

“First of all, ouch. It might not be the best coping mechanism, but it works. Second of all, Cas. The way I feel about you… I can’t explain it. I have never, _ever_ felt this way about anyone before…” Dean started, taking a deep breath and looked at his hands, not daring to look at the angel; “When I first realised I felt something for you other than friendship? I was terrified, Cas. My father disliked anyone that wasn’t his definition of normal, I’ve known for a long time that I like other men… that I’m bisexual, but I didn’t feel safe showing that side of me. Not with my father breathing down my neck, forcing his toxic masculinity on me. When he died, at first I felt like it was too late… the damage was done. For a while after, I honestly believed that I still couldn’t show that side of me around Sammy. That he wouldn’t approve of me either.”

“Then what happened?” Castiel asked, placing a comforting arm around Dean as the human sighed.

“Hell mainly. They wouldn’t just rip me apart and put me back together again whilst they were torturing me, they showed memories of things that I’m not completely proud of. Moments I talked to another man that I found attractive, almost lead them on because I was interested, but my father was almost always there so then I’d blank them and sometimes go home with the first pretty woman I saw all to appease my father. Then you happened. You burst into that barn like nobody’s business, said the things that you said… even though I was terrified I knew from that first moment that I was attracted to you. I tried to ignore it, not believing an angel of the lord was even consider wanting me like that. I continued sleeping around with women… and eventually other men when I was finally brave enough, I still wouldn’t let Sammy see that side of me though. So, whilst I boasted getting laid, I never mentioned that sometimes they were men too. I even hooked up with Benny once or twice in purgatory because I was hurt by you running away, I needed the comfort Cas. I needed you. Purgatory is when I finally realised that my feelings for you went more than just wanting a roll in the hay… that I was in love with you. I never mentioned it because I didn’t want you to go running away again. I didn’t want you to feel disgusted with me… I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because I never believed that you could feel the same way about me. Especially not after kicking you out when you were human, when you needed us the most.” Dean finished.

“Dean..” Castiel started before getting interrupted.

“Cas, I don’t want sympathy, I don’t deserve it. I just want you, to be with you. Watch crappy movies in the theatre, or in the Dean cave, I want to shower you in all the love you deserve, I want to make you happy. That is, if you’ll have me, flaws and all.” Dean said, finally looking at Castiel, causing the angel to smile.

“Of course Dean, but I wasn’t going to give you sympathy, I’ve known you too long to know that you don’t like it. I was going to say, that, when I rescued you in hell and repaired your soul and body, I learned everything about you Dean. It wasn’t intentional but I knew from the beginning that you were attracted to men. After you were rescued, I soon realised that you didn’t approach men like you did women, not around either me or Sam. I know my people skills were rusty, but I knew that you didn’t want to approach that subject, so I let you continue live as you were. I never knew how you felt towards me, but I could always feel some longing, especially after you lost the mark I left. This is why I said I don’t care about your sexuality. Over time, I did fall in love with you, I mean I always loved your soul from the moment I saw it, you know that, but gradually I fell in love with you for who you are. No Dean, you’re not flawless, but you give yourself too much grief. I wish you could see yourself the way I do. So, yes, Dean Winchester, I will have you, as long as you have me too.” Castiel responded and Dean let a huge smile wash over his features.

“You don’t even have to ask, Cas.” Dean simply said before pulling Castiel close and kissing him. Castiel eagerly returned the kiss, angling his body better so he’d be even closer to Dean without being uncomfortable.

Dean ran one hand through Castiel’s hair and rubbed the other up and down the angel’s side before pulling away, “There may be some bumps in the road Cas, but never doubt the feelings I have for you.”

“It will be a learning experience for the both of us, but one I’m excited to take with you. For us.” Castiel responded before kissing Dean again, taking the human by surprise. Dean kissed back, making the kiss deeper too which Castiel responded by pushing Dean back so he was laying down with the angel on top.

Castiel eventually broke the kiss and began to kiss down Dean’s neck, whilst playing with the top of Dean’s PJ bottoms, pushing them down ever so slightly.

“Mhm… C-Cas… You don’t… You don’t have too.. Do any-anything.” Dean said breathlessly as Castiel made a trail down Dean’s body.

“I know, but I want too, just trust me.” Castiel said, smirking slightly as he pushed Dean’s bottoms down too his knees as he placed kisses over Dean’s stomach down to the top of Dean’s boxers.

“Damnit Cas..” Dean whimpered as he ran his hands through Castiel’s hair, pulling at it slightly.

“More?” Castiel simply asked, smirking more as he gently pushed Dean’s boxers down, wrapping one hand around Dean’s cock and pushing the human’s boxers and bottoms off completely.

“Always more.” Dean said, groaning at the feeling of Cas’ hand moving up and down.

“I hoped so.” Castiel said, before placing light kisses all over one of Dean’s thighs and then doing the same to the other. Castiel then started to move his kisses further up until he got to Dean’s cock, placing one at the base and one on each of his balls before moving further down, also removing his hand from Deans cock and began rubbing Dean’s thigh.

“God, Cas, how did you learn to do… any of this.” Dean moaned, leaning his head back tugging harder on Castiel’s hair as he felt the angel place a kiss on his rim before slipping his tongue inside.

Castiel hummed as his tongue mapped out the inside of Dean’s walls, enjoying the taste of _Dean,_ before feeling something land next to his head. Giving a couple more licks, Castiel gradually pulled away to look at what Dean threw at him.

“You know we don’t need this, right?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrow as he hold up the condom.

“But Cas…” Dean simply said, “You know about my past.”

“Dean, I’m an angel, I can’t get human diseases, stolen grace or not. Furthermore, I’d know if you weren’t healthy and even though you’re experienced, you’ve been safe, and you’ve never had a sexually transmitted infection.” Castiel explained as he tore open the lube packet and coating a finger in it and gently pressing it into Dean’s body, earning a moan, and thrusting it in and out. “So, we’re safe, and you know I don’t care about your past. All I care about right now is making you feel good.”

“O-okay.” Dean panted out.

“And to answer your question..” Castiel started as he removed his finger, placing more lube on another finger and placing them both inside Dean earning a slew of curses, “There’s all sorts of information on the internet.” He finished as he scissored his fingers.

“Fuck… Cas… you’re telling me you learned how to do this from the internet? That… that may just be one of the hottest but adorable things I have ever heard.” Dean responded, moans getting gradually louder as Castiel found his prostate. Castiel chuckled and leaned down to kiss Dean as he pulled down his borrowed PJ shorts, coating his own cock with lube and pumping it a couple of times with his other hand before pulling out his fingers and pulling away from the kiss. “You don’t need to be gentle with me, babe.” Dean then added, with a smirk.

Castiel chuckled at Dean’s comment before lining himself up with Deans hole and slowly pushing in, despite Dean’s words he wanted to be gentle, earning moans out of the both of them.

“I will admit, I’ve never felt anything quite like this before… not even with—” Castiel said as he started to thrust, each one getting slightly harder than the last.

“Shh, don’t mention that experience. If only I had known… she shouldn’t have been the first person you did this with, it should have been with someone special, Cas. Despite what I said the first time we thought we were going to die.” Dean said, pulling Castiel as close as possible and wrapping his legs around the angel’s waist, pushing him in just that little bit deeper.

“With you?” Castiel simply asked and Dean nodded before letting the pleasure overtake him, moans gradually getting louder as Castiel began to thrust both faster and harder. Dean put his hands either side of Castiel’s head and pulled him into a kiss, which quickly turned into them breathing into each other’s mouths.

Dean smirked against Castiel’s lips as he used what little strength he had left to flip Castiel onto his back, earning a small surprised ‘oof’ from the change and from sliding out of Dean. Quickly, Dean straddled Castiel’s waist, sliding back down on Castiel’s cock, leaning his head back as he quickly raised and lowered himself repeatedly on it.

“Dean, you look gorgeous like this…” Castiel trailed off moaning as he tightly gripped Dean’s waist to help guide him. Dean let out a whimper as he found the right angle for himself and scratched lightly down Castiel’s chest repeatedly, not caring for the potential marks left behind. “Dean… I.. I’m close.” Castiel then breathed out a few moments later.

“Come with me Cas…” Dean trailed out, rhythm faltering but determined to keep the momentum going just a little bit longer. Castiel moaned out Dean’s name as he came, painting the inside of Dean’s walls.

Dean moaned loudly of the feeling of Castiel inside him, coating him, and sure enough it triggered his own release, leaning down and kissing Castiel again as he came. Shortly after he pulled himself off, collapsing breathlessly next to his angel and cuddling up to him as he regained composure.

“Was that… satisfying enough for you Dean? I know I don’t have much experience, but I tried to make it pleasurable for you as much as I could...” Castiel asked after several minutes of silence, just listening to Dean’s breathing.

“Cas? What? You don’t even have to ask, of course it was.” Dean responded, slightly confused at Castiel’s question, “Was it not for you?”

“Dean, it was the best experience of my life, but while there’s only April to compare too in my experience, I know I can’t even begin to compete with any of your previous bed partners.” Castiel explained, causing Dean to sit up and look at him in disbelief.

“Castiel. Listen to me. I know I’m more experienced than you, but what we just did? It wasn’t just sex. Not like it was with anyone else that I’ve slept with. For that reason alone, it was always going to be better with you. Furthermore, when I have bottomed for other men, I’ve never came untouched like I did with you. It was also the best experience of my life.” Dean responded, not quite believing that Castiel was having doubts.

“I know that now Dean… I was just worried that you may have some regrets.” Castiel said, shaking his head slightly with a small smile.

“I could never have any regrets about what we just did, or how I feel about you. I love you Castiel, I’m in love with you.” Dean said softly, leaning down and placing a light kiss on Castiel’s lips before getting out of bed and getting his robe. “Coffee sunshine?”

“Please… I’ll come with you.” Castiel said, moving to get out of bed as well.

“No, let me bring it to you. I know you don’t have a taste for food at the moment so let me just treat you for coffee in bed.” Dean said with a smile as Castiel stopped moving.

“Okay, you know how I like it. You know, we’re going to have to talk about the elephant in the room at some point, Dean. Stolen grace will last only so long, I’m already beginning to get weaker.” Castiel said and Dean sighed.

“I promise Cas, we’ll sort it out. One way or another, nothing bad is going to happen to you. Trust me.” Dean replied as he opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway and pulled the door close behind him.

“I trust you.” Castiel said softly to the closed door and sighed. On the other side of the door, Dean took a couple of deep breaths, before walking towards the kitchen to make coffee for the two of them.

“Oh, you’re finally up right, there’s a case…” Sam said from the table, hearing Dean walk in whilst looking at his laptop, before looking at his older brother. “Late night or something?” He then asked, considering his brother’s appearance.

“Something like that yeah.” Dean said with a shrug before making a fresh batch of coffee, turning to face Sam.

“I never heard you go out, I’m guessing Castiel took off too.” Sam said puzzled, watching Dean’s moments as he pulled out two cups for coffee. “Oh don’t tell me you bought someone back here, Dean, you know how irresponsible that is.”

“What? No! What do you take me for?” Dean responded, filling up both cups with coffee as it was made. “They’re both for me. I have two hands don’t I?”

“I guess. Anyway I found us a potential case if your up for it?” Sam asked carefully. Not wanting to cause a reaction out of Dean.

“If I’m up for it? I don’t know Sammy, I’m fine but are you sure you want to spend time with me after what I said…” Dean said before getting interrupted.

“You remember it all then? I didn’t want to ask directly but I wasn’t sure. Dean, it’s okay. You weren’t in your right frame of mind. It wasn’t you. Not really. Sure, the words that were said were hurtful, but I kept in my head that even though it looked like you, it wasn’t you saying those things. Not really. But, even though you’ll say you don’t want to hear it even though I know you do, I forgive you, Dean. You have nothing to be sorry for.” Sam explained, smiling slightly.

“I said some vile things to Cas too, but he more or less said the same thing to me as you did. He popped into my room. We need to find a way to save him, Sammy. Stolen grace will only work so long.” Dean responded, taking a sip of his coffee.

“We’ll find a way Dean, don’t worry.” Sam said, reassuringly.

“Me, worry? Don’t be silly Sammy. Right, you found us a potential case, so let’s focus on that. Give me half an hour and I’ll be ready to hit the road.” Dean said, changing the subject before walking out the kitchen back to his bedroom.

“I don’t see why you don’t admit that you love him..” Sam muttered to himself as he read through the article on the potential case.

“Here’s you—hey what are you doing?” Dean asked as he stepped back into his bedroom to see Castiel fully dressed.

“Somethings come up, Hannah, an angel who I’ve been working with may have a lead on Metatron. I, uh, must go. I don’t want to leave you, not with this so new..” Castiel said, with a sad smile on his face.

“It’s okay Cas, Sam’s found a case anyway.” Dean said with a shrug placing the coffees down before wrapping Castiel up in a hug.

“You should really take some time off Dean.” Castiel mumbled into Dean’s shoulder and Dean sighed.

“Monsters don’t stop Cas just because I turned into a demon and back human again. I’ll be fine.” Dean said, before kissing the top of Castiel’s head. “Uh, Sammy thinks you took off so..”

“You want me to wait until you’re gone?” Castiel offered, “More time I get to see you.” He then added, pulling away from the hug and sitting down on Dean’s bed.

“Yeah, and you get to drink your coffee.” Dean said, picking a cup up and passing it to Castiel, who smiled in return and began drinking. Dean watched for a few seconds before turning around and getting some clothes out and getting changed. Taking a few moments to finish his own coffee too.

“Dean, you ready?” Sam’s voice shouted through the closed door following a knock, half an hour later.

“Yeah, give me a minute.” Dean called back, drying his hands on a towel before turning back to face Castiel. “I guess I’m going now then.”

“Indeed.” Castiel said, standing back up and walking to Dean. “I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too Cas, let me know how you’re getting on.” Dean insisted, giving Castiel a look, both knowing how bad the angel is in keeping in touch.

“I’ll ring every night Dean if that’s what you want.” Castiel offered, smiling wide.

“Yeah, yeah. Do as you please.” Dean scoffed but had a smile on his own face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Castiel responded, placing a soft kiss on Dean’s lips. “See you soon, Dean.”

“See you.” Dean responded before picking up his duffle bag which he prepared and walking out the bedroom to Sam. Castiel waited until he heard the bunker door slam shut before walking out the bedroom too and making his own journey.

**Author's Note:**

> As you may have noticed, I've made this into a series. I don't know if it's going to be a big series, but I do plan on writing a part about Sam finding out if anyone's interested. 
> 
> If not I might just keep it at these two parts, but you never know!


End file.
